


what can i do?

by screamcheese2001



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamcheese2001/pseuds/screamcheese2001
Summary: "I'm sorry."Ian's voice was small, whispered out as it cut into the quiet air as it interrupted Mickey's internal train of thought.Mickey was taken aback a bit for a second, searching his mind for what he could be sorry for. I mean, a lot of shit had happened in the span of this week, there's a lot of things they could both be sorry for, but what for right now?Ian and mickey talk out some things after getting home.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 189





	what can i do?

**Author's Note:**

> 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓲 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓶𝓪𝓴𝓮𝓼 𝓶𝓮 𝓯𝓻𝓮𝓮.

"Fuck man, for a minute I really thought we got scammed out of that shit." Mickey takes his hat off and sets it on their dresser before stripping out of the "GI-JOE outfits" as Mickey had promptly renamed them. 

Seriously though, they were bulky as fuck and it felt nice to be able to take it off after wearing them for a long period of time, didn't help when he had to play nice to people in order to even get an income all day. That shit is tiring.

He grabbed a white tank from somewhere on their floor and tugged it on before taking place on their bed, next to Ian who- looked really upset?

Ian stared down at his lap, still dressed in the attire (minus the hat) and had a slight frown etched into his features.

"Ay, what's up with you?" Mickey scooted a bit closer to his husband, noticing how he wasn't as cheerful as he was when they'd left the place. He'd been smiling at Mickey the whole way, even when they'd stopped by at Kevin's place afterwards. It was a bit confusing for Mickey, considering the small fight they had before they even got _into the place,_ but he wasn't complaining, it was nice to see him feeling cheerful with everything going on. It made Mickey feel warm.

Which is why he was once again confused, and wanted to know what caused this mood swing. Did he say something on accident before they came in? Was Ian actually faking being happy? He was just smiling and shit, laughing his ass off over the small jokes Mickey had been making, but now he just looks like someone died. Oh shit, did his _meds maybe need adjuste-_

"I'm sorry."

Ian's voice was small, whispered out as it cut into the quiet air as it interrupted Mickey's internal train of thought. 

Mickey was taken aback a bit for a second, searching his mind for what he could be sorry for. I mean, a lot of shit had happened in the span of this week, there's a lot of things they could _both_ be sorry for, but what for right now?

"For what?"

Ian's face shifted from the almost blank expression he had to almost a pained expression. 

"I've been a dick." He shifts a bit on the bed, pulling his knees a bit closer to him. "I haven't-" His voice tapers a bit before he turns to look at Mickey. 

Then the dam breaks.

"I'm so sorry Mick, I- I know you've been trying and I know you're doing your best, and I'm so _happy_ you got us this gig and I know I've been awful about it and It's a huge- It's a huge thing and I- fuck Mick I was just so _**scared."**_ His voice breaks near the end and he sounds like he's about to cry and fuck, Mickey's chest hurts.

Mickey's face looks uncharacteristically soft right now, his eyes looking directly into Ian's. 

"Hey." Mickey's voice is quiet. He sets his hand on top of Ian's and scoots just a bit closer.

"We've both been dicks for a while. We're fuckin-" He throws his other hand in the air, flailing it a bit in a gesture. "We're stressed as fuck and we've got kids everywhere bouncin' off the walls. Franny got-" He let out a short laugh before continuing. "Franny got super glue in her hair this morning." He pauses. "Fuckin' dad movin' in next door and covid." He takes a breath before continuing. "The job thing and- We were obviously gonna get into shit but I'm not holding that against you, I got pissed too." Mickey's shifting his eyes, looking around a bit while talking. He's never liked talks like this but he couldn't just ignore it anymore. His eyes shifted to his hand on Ian's and caught sight of their rings. _They were married. Connected._ "I don't know how to do that normal job shit, just not wired that way man. S'why I thought this would be really good for me, _for us."_

Ian's face crumples a bit before he recomposes himself. "It is good. It is good for you and for us. It means a lot to me and I'm sorry I didn't act like it before. I know how hard it is to do that kind of thing and- and I know I didn't say it before but when I was still working at the factory-"

"The shit hole?"

Ian laughs a bit before continuing. 

"The shit hole. When you went in and did that interview I was really fuckin' proud of you Mick." 

Mickey huffs a bit, smirking. "Sucked ass going in there. Felt out of place."

"I know." Ian moves around, laying on his stomach in between Mickey's legs and rests his head on his chest. He lifts his hand up to Mickey's cheek and leaves it there for a minute. "M'sorry I pushed you with that, by the way. I was just sc-"

"I"m sorry too." The words feel a little weird still on Mickey's tongue, but the expression that forms on Ian's face afterwords make it worth it. "You don't gotta be scared E." His hand drops to the red curls atop Ian's head, scratching a bit. 

"I just can't imagine the thought of losing you Mickey. It-" he feels choked up, he's so tired after today and the relief he feels from this convo is overwhelming in a good way but he's so exhausted. "It's so fucking scary."

Mickey lets out a deep sigh, moving his free hand to Ian's bicep, squeezing. "I'm not leavin'. Ever. Don't be scared about that shit,"

Ian's eyes watch Mickey's hand move from his arm to his chest, trailing over his tattoo. _His janky, misspelled prison tattoo that he could've gotten a serious infection from_. Ian fucking loves it. It makes his eyes sting and he has to blink before tears start falling. 

Mickey shifts, gesturing Ian to come up closer so they're face to face, close. He grabs Ian's hand and puts it on his tattoo, looking him in the eye.

_"You're under my skin man."_

Ian's heart stutters, fuck, forget trying to stop the tears, Mick and his fucking words.

He thinks about all the shit they've been through and how they're here. They're here and in each others arms and they're married. Holy shit.

"I love you." Ian's voice even sounds quiet to himself, he's hushed and he knows its because he's trying not to sob into Mickey's arm's but maybe he could just be. He figures they deserve at least a night where they can just let loose and hold each other, they've been though hell and one night of not repressing shit could do them both good. At least, that's a small portion of what his old shrink had told him, in other words. 

"Love you too. Proud of you too y'know."

Mickey's eyes look a little wet, upon Ian's inspection and it doesn't help the lump in his throat dissapear any faster. "Stood up to that fat fuck at your job." Ian laughs, nosing Mickey's neck. 

"M'excited. About us working together. Was pissed this morning and didn't mean it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Ian reaches up and meets Mickey in a slow kiss, its soft, not comparable to the rough kisses they'd shared recently. As much as they both loved the teeth clashing, tongues mixing and bruised lips at times, it really felt good to just feel each other. They missed it.

They pull apart and look at each other for a moment before a tear rolls down Ian's cheek, a small sob working its way up his throat. _Fuck he missed this, he missed them_.

Mickey's thumb swipes away at the tear before he pressed a short kiss to Ian's lips. He's got this nagging voice in the back of his mind, he's gettin soft as fuck. "It'll be ok."

Ian sniffs, shuffling closer, practically _burrowing_ into Mickey. 

Mickey thinks fuck it, maybe I am gettin' soft. Guess it's not that bad if it's just around his _husband_ , after all. Least he still scares the fuck out of old hags and scrawny teenagers on the street.

"C'mon, it's bed time. Gotta get you outta this fuckin scuba gear."

Ian raises a brow, letting out a wet laugh. "You mean army?" 

"Yeah what the fuck ever, heavy fuckin material, hot as shit. Was sweatin' balls in that gear."

Ian rolls his eyes affectionately, hitting Mickey's arm gently. 

"Look kinda hot in it though." Mickey bites his lip and snakes a tattooed hand to the front of Ian's get up, pulling him in.

Ian raises his brows again, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Mickey grins and kisses him again, sliding his hand up Ian's side.

He was pretty fuckin' excited about this whole job too.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy :)


End file.
